ABC Drabbled, Vol 5: Psych
by KalaKitsune
Summary: Volume 5 of my ABC Drabbled Series. These 'are' drabbles for Psych, meaning that they all should be exactly 100 words in length. They have been beta read by JacklesPenis. I do not own the Psych. Warning! SLASH Ahead! Pairings include: Lassie-Face/Shawn SpinStar.
1. A is for Afternoon, Shawn

**A is for Afternoon**

_Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon - - (n.) the time from noon or lunchtime to evening<em>

* * *

><p><em>There is nothing quite like a lazy <em>_**afternoon**__. _

Although Shawn likes to work cases like no other, he just can't help to wait for those late **afternoons** when there are no cases, no cops, and no angry yet oddly attractive detectives about. It tended to be quiet in the Psych office when Gus was out doing his 'day job', leaving Shawn alone.

Shawn always started these **afternoons** the same. He'd close all the blinds, switch the sign to closed, and lock the door. It was just he, his popcorn, and his projector with those old black and white romance movies.


	2. B is for Bromance, LassieShawn GusShawn

**B is for Bromance**

_Lassie/Shawn (one-sided) 'Not-Jealous' Gus_

* * *

><p><em>Bromance - - describes the complicated love and affection shared by two 'straight' males<em>

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful <em>_**bromance**__! _

Or at least it was supposed to be... Gus got kind of tired of being brushed off by Shawn every time that senior detective came around. 'He', Burton Guster, was supposed to be Shawn's best friend, so why in the world did Shawn keep bothering the grumpy man who so obviously hated him?

Gus wouldn't go so far to say that he was jealous or anything so petty... His distaste for Lassiter was justified. The detective never once gave Shawn a chance, always preferring to be in constant discord. Shawn, with all his faults, deserved better.


	3. C is for Cupcakes, LassieShawn

**C is for Cupcakes**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Cupcakes - - (n.) a small cake baked in a cup-shaped container and typically iced<em>

* * *

><p><em>There's nothing like a <em>_**cupcake**__ after a case well done!_

Shawn fully believed this. Sadly enough, Lassiter did not agree. If this was true, which it 'was', then why could Shawn be found in his kitchen wearing a white frilly apron edged with very detailed flowery lace, and the words 'Kiss the Chef' stitched across the chest in baby blue lettering?

Lassiter watched Shawn, who had invited himself in when Lassie had open the door at someone's persistent knocking. It was odd seeing his kitchen in use, a surprisingly good odd. He'd never say it aloud, but he missed this.


	4. D is for Delusional, LassieShawn

**D is for Delusional**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Delusional - - suffering from or characterized by delusions<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Spencer, you are clearly <em>_**delusional**__...' _

Carlton Lassiter said, shoving the slighter man away from him. Shawn stumbled before falling unceremoniously to the floor. A hurt, embarrassed look settled on his face as he looked up at the detective. Lassiter felt a tiny twinge of guilt that Spencer had fell but not near enough to help him up or apologize.

Shawn had just stated that he felt there was a connection between himself and the detective, but it seemed Lassiter felt otherwise. 'The only connection we may have is the one created by my distaste for you. I hate clingy people.'


	5. E is for Elephants, LassieShawn

**E is for Elephants**

_Lassie/Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Elephants - - (n.) a heavy plant-eating mammal<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elephants<strong>__ are not pink! _

Lassie thought with a small bit of terror. Spencer's eyes were glazed as he continued to mumble about pink **elephants**, and Lassie felt a tremor of fear race through him. It was obvious what was going on; Spencer had been injected with a hallucinogen.

The perp who had the syringe was out cold, so there was no hope of asking him if the drug was lethal. They would have to wait for the guy to come around, and by then it might be too late! Lassie realized with a start he didn't want to lose Shawn.


	6. F is for Fruit Loops, LassieShawn

**F is for Fruit Loops**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Fruit Loops - - a brand of breakfast cereal produced by Kellogg's<em>

* * *

><p><em>Why was he carrying a box of <em>_**Fruit Loops**__? _

Lassiter felt a bit ridiculous as he entered the Hospital, the box of sugary, brightly colored cereal under one arm as he opened the door with the other. He had come to visit Spencer, since he felt responsible for the "psychic" getting injured and drugged. Initially he had planned to pick up some flowers for the idi—consultant... but then had thought better of it and remembered one of those random times Shawn had perched on the edge of his desk talking about the cereal.

"OH! LASSIE! YOU REALLY DO CARE!"


	7. G is for Gowns, LassieShawn

**G is for Gowns**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Gowns - - (n.) a short-sleeved, thigh-length garment; a dress<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hospital <em>_**gowns**__ just revealed far too much. _

Lassiter couldn't remember why he had gone back to the hospital for a second visit. Maybe he was stupid? It must be the guilt. Whatever it was, it hadn't prepared him for what he would/had witnessed.

Shawn had tried to scramble out of the hospital bed to give what Lassiter presumed would have been a hug if the 'psychic' had made it to him. Shawn fell in a flurry of hospital **gown** and stiff sheets. Lassiter loathed admitting it, a red blush coming to his cheeks, but Spencer had a very attractive back...


	8. H is for Home, LassieShawn

**H is for Home**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Home - - (n.) the place where one lives permanently, esp. as a member of a family or household; the place where one lives<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was home sweet <em>_**home**__. _

Well… there was the new plus one. Shawn had been released from the hospital after a week and into the care of a not so cooperative person.

Carlton wasn't sure how to go about his normal routine or how to act around Spencer after seeing his rather shapely ass and the smooth planes of his back… Carlton wet his lips at the thought, his mouth going oddly dry. With a slow calming breath, he opened his front door. He could hear Spencer singing in the kitchen and smelled spices. The empty house became a **home**.


	9. I is for Ice Cream, LassieShawn

**I is for Ice Cream**

_Lassie/Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Ice Cream - - (n.) a soft frozen food made with sweetened and flavored milk<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>It was just <em>_**ice cream**__, not a date...' _

Lassiter had growled out at O'Hara. The girl giggled as she stepped back out of Lassiter's reach.

"Does Shawn know that?" her smile, some might have called innocent but he swore it was pure evil, was big and unfaltering.

"What do you mean, does Spencer know? Of course, no one would take that as a date… He just seemed kind of cramped in the house, so I escorted him to get **ice cream**… That is not a date!" Lassiter rambled, shaking his head wearily. There was nothing 'date' about the whole event.


	10. J is for Jealous, LassieShawn LassieJuel

**J is for Jealous**

_Lassie-face/Shawn; Lassiter/Jules (speculated)_

* * *

><p><em>Jealous - - (adj.) feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shawn wasn't <em>_**jealous**__! _

Okay… so maybe he was a little **jealous**, but who could blame him?! No one, that's who! Anyways, who could standby idly watching their boyfriend being flirted with by their supposable partners? Well, he's pretty sure the answer for that one is also NO ONE!

Just yesterday they had had their first date, and now there was Jules… Shawn didn't remember ever seeing the two interact so closely before and that made the **jealousy** flare. Jules was smiling and Lassie-face was red; Shawn's eyes got a little blurry. It was always the secretary—in this case partner!


	11. K is for Kiss, LassieShawn

**K is for Kiss**

_Lassie/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was inspired by the request from <em>islashlove<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Kiss - - (n.) a touch with the lips in kissing<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was never just 'a' <em>_**kiss**__._

Shawn's **kissed** a lot of people, but none of them had ever made him feel like this. When Lassiter had **kissed** him the very first time, he had seen stars. Each **kiss** between them still felt electric. And believe him, there were a lot of **kisses**!

Shawn's jealousy at seeing Jules and Lassie getting on so well had spurred him into a rushed confession when they had gotten back to Lassiter's home. Lassiter didn't say a word as Shawn told him how he felt. He ended up **kissing** Shawn quiet, starting the sweet addiction.


	12. L is for Love, LassieShawn

**L is for Love**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was inspired by the request from <em>Miri<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Love - - (v.) feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>I <em>_**love**__ you.'_

Shawn could have sworn he heard the words brush against his ear as Lassiter pulled away from him before planting a soft kiss to the side of Shawn's neck.

"What…?" Shawn mumbled hazily. His mind was still foggy, but he couldn't have misheard, right? And if Lassie had just said those three most important words, Shawn wanted him to know he returned them whole heartedly.

Lassiter stared down at him, eyebrow inching up in obvious skepticism. "Spencer…" Lassiter gave a sigh.

"I l-o-v-e y-o-u, Shawn," Lassiter finally said, drawing out the words, making Shawn feel crazy happy.


	13. M is for Marriage Proposal, LassieShawn

**M is for Marriage Proposal**

_Lassie/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was inspired by the request from <em>Ky<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Marriage Proposal - - an offer of marriage<em>

* * *

><p><em>Of all things, he never expected a <em>_**marriage proposal**__._

But there Shawn was, actually dressed in a suit, standing on his door step with a cheesy smile on his face and a ring placed in the palm of his extended hand. Lassiter had never felt as poorly prepared as he did at that time.

"Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, would you do me the honor of accepting this ring and all the affection and love you could ever ask for? Would you become my very own Mr. Lassie Spencer?"

Being so unprepared left him with one option. He closed the door.


	14. N is for Naked Apron, LassieShawn

**N is for Naked Apron**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was inspired by the request from <em>Jenniecide<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Naked Apron - - a small niche clothing fetish; refers to when a person, usually a woman, wears an apron over a nude, or partially underwear covered, body<em>

* * *

><p><em>How did it come down to a <em>_**naked apron**__?_

Lassiter couldn't understand how Shawn's head worked. To any other 'normal' person that would have seemed like a rejection, but then again this 'was' Shawn.

"Um… I… I thought this would be an apology, for yesterday…" Shawn said as he flushed all over. He was wearing that apron again, the white frilly one, but nothing else.

Lassiter would have been aroused, but all he felt was regret. "No, I'm sorry…" Lassiter said dragging Shawn into a bone crushing hug, while burying his face in the croak of the shorter man's neck.


	15. O is for Optimistic, LassieShawn

**O is for Optimistic**

_Lassie/Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Optimistic - - (adj.) hopeful and confident about the future<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shawn felt <em>_**optimistic**__ but was afraid to say anything. _

Lassiter kept his face hidden as he pulled Shawn tighter against his tall, lanky frame. Shawn was afraid he would say something that would make Lassiter pull away or that he might be dreaming this whole thing. After the proposal debacle, he was afraid he had destroyed everything they had, so here he was standing almost completely naked. He hadn't expected it to turn out this way, however. He thought that he'd be lucky if Lassiter spoke to him at all.

"I love you, Shawn, but we aren't ready…" Lassiter murmured.


	16. P is for Parents, LassieShawn

**P is for Parents**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was inspired by the request from <em>Jira<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Parents - - (n.) a father or mother<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shawn hadn't expected to meet Lassie's <em>_**parents**__… __**parent**__…_

Shawn fidgeted under Lassiter's mother's scrutiny. Shawn couldn't hide behind Lassiter, because the detective hadn't made it home yet…

"So, what kind of relationship do you have with Carlton?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously as if she saw something she didn't like.

"Um…well…we are…" Shawn was having trouble thinking of a good lie but found he didn't have to as Lassiter appeared behind him, a disgruntled look on his face.

"He's my partner," Lassiter said stiffly.

"Oh! Coworker!?"

"No… a lover…" He growled, secretly pleased by the shocked horrified look on her face.


	17. Q is for Quiff, LassieShawn

**Q is for Quiff**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was inspired by the request from <em>islashlove<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Quiff - - (n.) a piece of hair, esp. on a man, brushed upward and backward from the forehead<em>

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_**quiff**__ of hair was rather annoying._

Lassiter ran his fingers through it, trying in vain to get it to lie down before his lover turned away with a soft groan, escaping from Lassiter's early morning preening.

Lassiter looked at the nape of Shawn's neck frowning softly, his brow knitting together slightly. His fingertips itched to touch. This had nothing to do with the fact that Shawn's hair was sticking up messily. This had everything to do with the fact that it was Shawn.

Reaching, fingers slid up the back of Shawn's neck, and both lovers gave a blissful sigh.


	18. R is for Respect, LassieShawn

**R is for Respect**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was written to the letter request made by <em>Jira.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Respect - - admire (someone or something) deeply, as a result of their abilities, qualities or achievements<em>

* * *

><p><em>People <em>_**respect**__ him._

At the SBPD no one crossed him, not until Shawn, that is. It's amazing how he started out hating Shawn, then his world 360ed, and his equilibrium stabilized just in time for him to relish a feeling he thought he'd never feel again.

Shawn had started out as the bane to what had been his pristine career. He was a pain in the ass, showed the detective little to no **respect**, and Lassiter never bought into that whole psychic.

People still **respected** Lassiter, even after the seemingly perfect detective openly dated the proverbial thorn in his side.


	19. S if for Surprise, LassieShawn

**S is for Surprise**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was written to the chapter request made by <em>islashlove.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Surprise - - (n.) an unexpected or astonishing event, fact, or thing<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was the king of <em>_**surprises**__._

Lassiter was there, nothing special… except for the odd lump in the right pocket of his blazer. Shawn just shrugged it off.

"Shawn." Shawn smiled as Lassiter said his first name in a tone that he reserved for when they were alone doing… well, alone type things! But they were standing in the SBPD and far from alone!

Lassiter, without warning, gently took hold of Shawn's left hand before dropping to one knee, reaching into his pocket for a blue velvet box. Shawn cried, throwing himself at his partner, not caring about their audience.


	20. T is for Tendency, LassieShawn

**T is for Tendency**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was inspired by the request from <em>islashlove<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Tendency - - (n.) an inclination toward a particular characteristic or type of behavior<em>

* * *

><p><em>Shawn had this odd <em>_**tendency**__ of humming "Private Eyes" and other 80s pop favorites when he was nervous._

This was something Lassiter found both endearing and annoying. But sometimes he was thankful for this little glimpse into the brain of Shawn Spencer. Lassiter was certain without the odd habit he would never be able to tell when Shawn was ill-at-ease.

Today, the day they would announce their engagement formally, was one of those days that "Private Eyes" and "Like a Virgin" were hummed on quite repeat. Lassiter understood, so he kept his mouth shut tight as Shawn started up "Flashdance".


	21. U is for Urge, LassieShawn

**U is for Urge**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was written to the letter request made by <em>islashlove<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Urge - - (n.) a strong desire or impulse<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was a weird <em>_**urge**__, he'd admit._

It first started out innocent enough, but somehow his innocent little impulse turned into something that would either embarrass the hell out of himself or Lassiter. Since Shawn saw himself as someone not easily embarrassed, he'd thought for sure it would be Lassie… but oh, how he'd been wrong.

Being caught, wearing nothing but one of Lassiter's shirts (worn the day before, and yet to be washed), Shawn blushed harder than he has possibly ever blushed before. The wolfish grin that Lassiter had on his face as he stalked him made it worse.


	22. V is for Venture, LassieShawn

**V is for Venture**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p><em>Venture - - (n.) a risky or daring journey or undertaking<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>This is a <em>_**venture**__..."_

Lassiter said it, but now he began to wonder if Shawn even understood what he meant.

"You just labeled my love for you and decision to accept your ring as a gamble…?" Shawn couldn't believe what he'd just heard, his eyes narrowed as he moved to extract himself from his fiancé's embrace and the bed altogether.

"No…" Lassiter growled out, not relinquishing his hold on Shawn. "I'm saying that there is a lot of risk involved, and no guarantee that we will work, so I'd understand if you changed your mind…"

"I'm NOT your exes, Carlton."


	23. W is for Wedding, LassieShawn

**W is for Wedding**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was written to the letter request made by <em>Jira<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Wedding - - (n.) a marriage ceremony, esp. considered as including the associated celebrations<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>This is my <em>_**wedding**__."_

Shawn breathed happily, while looking at himself in the mirror, admiring his white tux. Catching the reflection of his 'groom' behind him, he turned with a grin. "It's bad luck to see the 'bride' before the **wedding**!"

"You're not my 'bride'," Lassiter said as he pressed a chaste kiss to Shawn's lips as Shawn twined his arms around Lassiter's neck. "Although, I'm not averse to seeing you in a gown…" He lifted a brow, a smirk on his lips, Shawn just chuckled.

"Still think I should have changed my mind?"

"I 'never' thought you should have."


	24. X is for Xenial, LassieShawn

**X is for Xenial**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was written to the letter request made by <em>Poisoned Princess<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Xenial - - hospitable; of the relation between a host and guest; friendly<em>

* * *

><p><em>Henry had never expected Lassiter to be so <em>_**xenial**__._

It was a short notice visit, but he needed to talk to the man. He watched as Lassiter grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and came back to the table, sitting one in front of Henry before taking a seat and opening his own. He didn't dislike the man; he just found him a bit disturbing after the whole "crap list" situation.

"Talk, yell, threaten…" Lassiter murmured before taking a long drag on his beer bottle.

"Glad you cut to the chase. You hurt my boy, you get hurt."


	25. Y is for Yard, LassieShawn

**Y is for Yard**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was written to the letter request made by <em>islashlove<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Yard - - (n.) a piece of ground adjoining a building or house<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lassiter never took Shawn for a person who enjoyed <em>_**yard**__ work._

But perhaps he was wrong? Shawn had been spending all of his free time outside in the **yard **doing who-knows-what, and Lassiter didn't bother checking. His house was now Shawn's and Lassiter didn't mind whatever it was Shawn busied himself with. Or so he thought.

He should have seen it coming, however, when he did finally go out to check on Shawn. Out under the large oak in the **backyard** was where he found him… with what appeared to be a homemade dog house… and a puppy… named Butter…


	26. Z is for Zany, LassieShawn

**Z is for Zany**

_Lassiter/Shawn_

* * *

><p>This chapter was written to the letter request made by <em>islashlove<em>.

* * *

><p><em>Zany - - (adj.) amusingly unconventional and idiosyncratic<em>

* * *

><p><em>Life with Shawn had proved to be rather <em>_**zany**__._

Lassiter had expected as much and wanted nothing less. He loved coming home after work, being greeted by Butter, who he had begrudgingly allowed Shawn to keep, and Shawn who seemed to fall into the gentle routine rather easily.

They fought less than people would guess. When they did fight it was usually over 'trivial things', such as the new color of paint on the living room walls or Butter being in the house. Their working relationship was better than ever. Lassiter honestly could say that he loved his fake psychic.


End file.
